Reality?
by Zeheria
Summary: This is my Third fanfic! i'm so proud! well it's like this, theirs an earthquake where their shouldn't be one, a woman gets hit by it hard, is saved by heros she didn't think exist and now she see's the mysterious magenta eyes staring at her when she loo
1. Waking up

****** Hi! I just thought I'd do another story I hope you like this one, it's kinda strange but it's... I dunno . different! So I hope you enjoy and hopefully review my chappies, well onward to my anomaly! ~Zeheria. ******  
  
Reality? : Waking up.  
  
I was running. That was my last thought, running from something or nothing, just going away from everything, I don't remember. I don't know really. I couldn't breath, my chest and lungs tight, gasping for air, my hands trembling, my head swimming with dizziness, I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, I couldn't escape. I couldn't see, nothingness doesn't have a color, it's not black, white, pink, purple, blue, green, or red.it's nothing. Hence it's name, I witnessed the nothingness all around, no color, no space, friction, no sight. I was alone. But my hope still burned . . . . . .  
  
She was tending to her garden, watering her herbs when it happened. An earth quake in the area, they never got earth quakes so something was amiss with the unnatural crisis. She ran inside and then out the front door to witness the sight. The streets were crumbling and coming up from the ground, people were running for their lives. They were running away. A wave spread over the city, like a sonic boom and the buildings crumbled away like dust. Every one ran for the high ground away from it all.  
  
She stood watching from her house, just on the edge of town. The earth at her feet began to crumble, she stepped backwards to find nothing there, so she grabbed the door frame to steady herself. She found solid ground so she ran forward. When the wave hit her she was knocked backwards, towards the house. She closed her eyes waiting for the harsh impact. But a red blur rushed past her. She waited but the impact didn't come. She thought she was dead. But a voice, not of her own said, 'It'll be alright, fight and survive..' With that she slipped away into nothingness, where time was a distant dream and did not exist.  
  
Monitors buzzed and beeped. Little lights flashed to an on going rate. A little line kept going up and down with the light and the beeps. Their was a hushful noise. Every thing was dark, but not nothing, it was black or something close to it. The noises were in sync over and over, sounding almost the same. They got deeper and deeper when the darkness came into view. She opened her eyes, every thing was blurry and had color. She finally focused, to see a mask over her mouth, the noises were her breathing, and the beeps were her heart rate.  
  
She sat up, it hurt to move, like she was stiff from laying down to long. She looked all around, the room was empty, she was the only one there. The walls were made of steel or some kind of silverish metal. She was wearing a gown, but on a nearby chair were her cloths, they looked ripped and torn. She took off the mask and tried to stand. She felt a small tinge of pain in her arm, she winced and looked down. She was still attached to the beeping machine, so she sat back down. She took out the needles attached to a bag of clear fluid and blood. And then disconnected the heart monitor, along with the other tools and tubes sticking out of her.  
  
She stood up, her legs were wobbly and her vision blanked out for a second or two. Then she leaned up against a wall and slid down it to the floor. She rested her head in her hands. She looked at her bed, when she noticed something. She looked closer into the shiny metal, deep magenta eyes with purple starbursts in them, coming from the dark black pupil. She closed her eyes and looked back only to be faced with her deep dark blue eyes. She cradled her head between her hands and rested up against the wall.  
  
Visions kept flashing in her head. Over and over, death, destruction, blood, screams, then many forests, and eventually the nothingness. She was alone again; she didn't want to be again, it was terrifying. She fought to be free, but it held on to her like a thick invisible substance, trying to pull her back in, she didn't want to go. She heard a door open and saw the blackness comeback, some one touched her shoulder and she screamed or more of sobbed, and grabbed them to hug them.  
  
When she opened her eyes her vision was blurry again, but when it focused she saw a man on his knees in a red suit with a lightning bolt on the front, looking at her with worry. She lunged at him and hugged him crying. He hugged her back and then picked her up and set her back on the bed. She let go of him as he covered her back up with the blanket. Suddenly five figures arrived at the door, swarming in all at once. They surrounded the bed she was in, all with worried glances.  
  
"Thank god." A man with black hair, wearing a blue costume with a red cape said. She blinked and turned her head to see a man with glowing green eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. She took a deep breath that was a bit shaky. Her voice came out a bit scratchy and quiet.  
  
"I. . . . think. . . so." I said slowly. A man in a black and gray costume with a hood on it came over and touched my neck. "Her pulse is fine." He said. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply again and opened my eyes and turned my head to see a man with green skin and strange eyes. He didn't say any thing but I heard his voice. 'Are you alright?' My eyes widened, I didn't know how he could do that. 'Do not be alarmed, I am talking to you telepathically.' He said, his voice was deep but smooth.  
  
I nodded my head, and in my own inner voice in my head I responded. 'I think so, but I don't know. Who are you guys?' I asked in my head. Then he spoke out loud his voice was the same as it was in my head. "We are the Justice League." He said. I sat up and looked around. Then closed my eyes and settled back on my pillow. I opened them again. 'How could this be?' I asked myself. Then I got a response from another voice. 'We don't even know.' It was the man with green skin. "This can't be real I must be dreaming." I said. "No it can't be, it's too good to be true." I said again closing my eyes and clutching my head, shaking it. "No, it can't be." I whispered.  
  
"So I'm that gorgeous?" A voice said beside me. I looked over to find the man in the red suit with the lightning bolt on it. I looked at him and then looked back at my bed. Then I looked up again, this time at the man with black hair in the blue costume with the red cape. "Where am I?" I asked. I had to be sure so my next question was, "Who are you?" The man looked a little surprised at the second question, but he answered.  
  
"You are at the Justice League head quarters, and I am superman." I shook my head. "No," I whispered. "It can't be." Then I looked up. He then continued. "That is Flash" he motioned to the man in the red suit beside me. "Martian man hunter." He motioned to the man with green skin. "The Green Lantern." He motioned to the man with Glowing Green eyes. "Hawk girl." He said as he motioned to a woman wearing a mask that had wings, I hadn't noticed her before now. And then he motioned to the guy in gray and black. "Batman." I shook my head. "And wonder woman." He motioned to a woman with black hair at the end of the bed.  
  
He said something but I wasn't paying attention, I turned to him. "Huh?" I asked. "Who are you may I ask." He said in a calm voice. I rubbed my head and thought on that one. I closed my eyes and thought. Then I opened them and took a deep breath. "I am Sepharine." I said, I could hardly remember my own name. "I am Sepharine Harrington." I said again. Batman wrote something down and disappeared out of the room. "What's going on?" I asked. Every one exchanged a glance, well except flash, he was staring at me.  
  
Then he looked up at superman, and he nodded. "You were in a blast; I saved you before you became one with the wall." Flash said with a small smile, and then he continued. "You were knocked out by the blast and we didn't and couldn't find any info on you, like your name or anything, because it was all destroyed. So we couldn't take you to a hospital, so we brought you here, to our headquarters." He finished. I blinked and looked around. "How?" I asked. "How what?" wonder woman asked me. I looked at her.  
  
I shook my head slowly. "How do you guys exist? It's not possible." I said trailing off. The green lantern and Martian man hunter exchanged a confused glance and then looked at me. "We've existed for quite some time." Martian man hunter said. I shook my head. "I don't get it. How long have I been out?" I asked. Hawk girl answered that question. "For about two days I suppose." She said. This was just too unreal. They didn't exist before, I was normal before I visited the nothingness.  
  
How could this be they couldn't be real they were fake, a children's cartoon, I watched it sometimes yes I was about twenty but so what. Flash was my favorite character, so was hawk girl and well actually all of them. How could this be? It couldn't be real. And what about those eyes. Those pink and purple eyes staring at me, so expectantly. What was going on! I shook my head and my chest began to tighten. My hands began to shake as I went into a seizer. I screamed. And then everything went black again as I fell back down to the bed. Not back into nothingness, but to sleep where I was somewhat safe, and where I knew I was alive.  
  
****** How do you guys like it so far? Interesting Enough? Weird huh? I kinda made it up off the top of my head. Got to go! I'll write more soon! Please read, review and keep coming! Tell a friend! ^_^ well see ya soon! ~Zeheria ****** 


	2. Reawakened

****** Hello! I'm continuing this story because. well I have to it's interesting. Well I hope you enjoy and review (little button on the left corner at the end ^_~ ) ! ******  
  
Reality?: Reawakened and Intros.  
  
When I woke, I woke without noise. This time I didn't have any tubes or needles sticking out of myself. I sat up in the bed, and looked around. I wasn't in the same room as I was in the last time I woke up. The bed had soft blankets and pillows, unlike the medical room I was in. I hurt all over almost. I remember meeting the Justice League and then I couldn't breathe and passed out. I rubbed my head in confusion. Of course confusion; 'How did this all happen?' I thought to myself. And once again a different voice answered.  
  
'We are not sure, but we think we have some idea how.' The voice said. It was the man with green skin, Marian Man hunter. 'I wish you would warn me first, before you do that.' I said in my mind. 'Where are you any way? It's so dark in here.' I asked. "Sorry, next time I'll warn you before we have an inner mind discussion." He said out loud as he phases through a wall. He turned on a light somewhere, I'm not exactly sure where, but it clicked on and I was blinded. It took a few seconds for my eyes to dilate.  
  
Then I looked up to see him standing above me. "Are you feeling better?" He asked me. I looked up at him and shook my head yes, and then I spoke. "Yes I'm doing better; I don't feel so bad anymore." I said. He then nodded, but said nothing. The silence was overwhelming. So I decided to speak up. "Ah, did you say you may have some idea how I got here?" I asked him. He nodded and then sat down on the bed by my knees. I guess he was tired of standing or just decided to sit down for this part of the conversation.  
  
"We have belief that you might have been caught up in a blast and just have amnesia, but we also had a . what you'd call. out there theory, that you may be from some where else, as in another dimension. It may sound all to good to be, but you had no background files that we could find, here you don't exist so assuming that that is your real name, you aren't from here at all, but some where similar and co-existing with our dimension." He finished. He looked at me for some explanation. I just stared back. I didn't catch all of it, but most of it.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure my name is Sepharine Harrington, I know, that I'm defiantly not from your world, but I'm not sure. I remember tending to my garden when I heard and felt the earth rumble. I ran out front and saw a big wave flood over the city, everyone got out, but I stared at it as it got closer, then it hit me and went flying backwards, but flash saved me. That's all I can remember about it." I said as I looked at him.  
  
"I thought I was dead, but then I woke up to find myself here. I don't know but I felt like. . . . like something happened to me. I don't know what though; I just remember pink and purple eyes, and nothing. Then all of you guys came in and I've never even heard of you before." I said. I've heard of them but I didn't admit it, they were a show where I came from, I didn't want to crush their spirits. I put my hand over my heart, that feeling, those eyes. What were they?  
  
"The feeling you have is probably shock from the blast, you will get over that soon. As for everything else, it can wait." The man with green skin said, I knew who he was, he was J'onn, from planet mars. It was hard to believe but, here he was in front of me.  
  
"And I can assure you that you're not dead or dreaming." A voice beside me said. It was flash and he was smiling his mischievous little smile at me. I looked at him. "How do you know I'm not dead or dreaming all of this?" I asked him. His smile got bigger so he was grinning. "I could pinch you if you think your dead, and I could smooch you if you think you're dreaming, which one do you want to try first?" He asked me. I could feel my face burning red with blush. I got really close to his face, almost so I could kiss him. Then I spoke, "You pervert." I said. He smiled. "Proud of it." Then he gave me a quick kiss on my lips. I went to smack him but he dodged it and ran away down the hall.  
  
My face was bright red, I didn't need a mirror to know this, and I could feel it. Oh I was going to get him. "Don't mind flash, he means well, but he dose have his own way of showing it." J'onn said looking out the door. Then he looked back at me, and his eyes widened. "Oh my." He said. "It looks like you have a fever." He said. That made me blush more.  
  
"No. No, I'm just a bit embarrassed, I guess. I haven't had a kiss in a long time, and it was a bit unexpected, I guess." I said to him. My stomach growled and then I noticed the empty hurting feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was so hungry. But I'd only been out for a day or so right? I decided to ask. "How long have I been out for?" I asked J'onn. He looked at me and then responded. "You've been unconscious for a day and a half; it is five o'clock right now." He said.  
  
"Can I go get something to eat?" I asked. He smiled a little smile. "Most certainly, would you like one of us to bring you something or come to the kitchen to get it?" He asked. I thought about it for a second. "I think I'd like to get out of bed, and walk around, so I think I'll come to the kitchen with you." I said with a smile. I started to take my legs out from underneath the covers, when I noticed.  
  
"Um, do you guys have any extra cloths, other than these hospital gowns?" I asked. He nodded. Then he got up and left the room. It was a few minutes until some one came back. It was flash and he had a big dress shirt and a pair of sweat pants. The laid them down beside me. I looked at them, they would be a bit big, but they'd work. I looked up at flash and smiled. "Thanks." I said. I stood up but I had to hold onto the bed post, I guess I was still a bit dizzy. J'onn came back into the room. Flash grinned at my situation.  
  
"What?" I asked, a bit annoyed. He then twitched his eyes a bit and grinned. "You need some help getting dressed? I'll readily volunteer!" He said very happily. I went to go hit him but he dodged it, I forgot about the bedpost so I fell forward. Flash caught me under my arms and lifted me back to a standing position. I glared up at him, but his face went serious. "No thank you I'll be fine." I said to him. "You need to be careful okay, don't want to get hurt again." He said. Then he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him in confusion. "Okay, I'll be careful but I can dress myself." I said. He shrugged and then looked at me with a smile. "Can't blame a guy for trying." He said  
  
I shook my head and smiled. "I guess you can't." He looked at me with surprise. "So you agree?" He said in shock. "Well, I guess I do." I said. He then grinned that perverted grin. "Don't even." I said. He shrugged and then let me stand on my own, with the exception of the bed post. Then I looked at the both of them standing in the room. I sighed. "Um can I get dressed without the door wide open please." I asked. Obviously they took it wrong, because flash closed the door but stayed in the room. "And with out an audience?" I asked. Then they both left as I got dressed.  
  
The sweat pants were big, but luckily for me they had drawstrings. The shirt was huge, but it worked. Then I tried my chances at walking to the door and succeeded. I opened it and walked out. "Well I'm ready guys." I said. J'onn nodded and led the way down the hall. Flash stayed beside me making sure I didn't do a nose dive into the floor. I didn't have any shoes so the metal floor was cold on my feet. We walked down many halls and then we came to the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen were the green lantern, hawk girl, and wonder woman, eating some food at the table. They all stopped eating when I walked in and stared at me. "Well you look a lot better." The green lantern said to me. "Are you feeling well enough to eat?" Wonder woman asked. I nodded my head. "Yes I'm doing quite better, and I'm starving." I said with a little smile. They all nodded as flash showed me to the fridge.  
  
I decided to take two sandwiches and some orange juice. Once my plate of food was ready, flash added some little cookies to it and showed me to the table. I sat down and J'onn and flash came to sit too. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, maybe I'd like it here. Maybe I'd find a way home. If I was dreaming, it was pretty cool. If I was dead, I must be hallucinating, if this was all real, I was very fortunate to have them take care of me, any one else would of thrown me aside and told me to fend for myself. Maybe things could work out. So many maybes, so many questions. All would eventually get answered, but I could wait.  
  
Hawk girl looked over at me. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded my head and smiled a little. "I'm fine, just thinking a bit." She took that as an answer and went back to talking and eating. I looked down at my plate. "You gonna eat that?" Flash said as his hand wondered over to my food. "Of course I am!" I said as slapped his hand lightly. He laughed and poked me in the side, in my ticklish spot, "Gaaa!" I laughed. And then I ate my food. Oh how I hope things work out.  
  
******How was that? Was it okay? Please review! Thanks! I'll write more soon! I hope you enjoyed! ~Zeheria ****** 


	3. Mission

Hello! Zeheria here! Sorry it took soooo long to update, but I only have 1 review so far..But I think it's interesting so nah! LOL J/K I'll be nice! But hey it's not a promise; don't blame me if I get angry sometimes! ^_^ Usually I'm nice so it shouldn't be too hard. Well for those readers who read but don't review..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Oh yeah..Enjoy! ~Zeheria Reality: Mission **************************************  
Once finished eating. I sat and listened to the conversation, it was interesting. Hawk girl and the Green lantern obviously had something going on, and they weren't doing a good job of hiding it. This made me smile. On the other side of the table Superman, Batman and Wonder woman were talking, and near me Flash and J'onn were talking, I remained unnoticed. The conversations were pretty interesting, on one end we had crime talk, other side flirting, and near myself they were doing a mind chat thing, and talking out loud, so I couldn't really figure out what they were talking about.  
  
I looked down at my empty plate and decided to take it to the kitchen sink; I let out a little sigh and slid out of my chair. This earned me the floor to conversation. Sometimes a person just wants to stay unnoticed, but dose it ever happen...no.but sometimes. Everyone at the table stared at me; I looked at them once and then hurried to the sink to rinse my plate. Flash came up behind me and then leaned on the counter top in front of the dishwasher. "So do you guys do this often?" I asked. Flash looked back at the table of super heroes' in costumes. "Nah, not really, sometimes." He said with a smile.  
I looked back at the table; this was certainly interesting, weird but interesting. I just had dinner with a group of made up super heroes and now I was talking to Flash, who in which I remembered, I had to get back at for kissing me. I grinned, this could be good. I looked at Flash and then flicked all of the water off of my hands in his face. Well maybe flicked water isn't correct, more of took cupful of water and doused it on him. He laughed at me and I laughed back, it was kinda funny, but not good enough to get back from that kiss. Maybe later I'd think of something. "So are you coming back to the table?" Flash asked. "Sure." I said. He nodded and went ahead of me.  
  
I followed but then I had that feeling, like something constricting my heard. I stopped with wide eyes and put my hand to my heart. Then the alarm went off, something had happened. Everyone either flew, floated, phased, or ran to the control room to see what was up. I still stood there with wide eyes, my heart hurt, and my head began to pound, my eyes burned. What was going on!? I turned and ran in the general direction of flowing capes, blurs, and the other superheroes. I caught up rapidly, only three yards behind Batman, I thanked myself for being on track and running every day.  
  
We entered through large doors to the control room. Outside of the windows was outer space. I gasped in amazement. "Wow." I trailed off. I touched the window, it was ice cold, suddenly the screen flickered on. I directed my attention towards it and my small smile fell rapidly. On the screen was a city, under attack by a phase like monster of some sort. Fires were every where and buildings were crumbling to dust. The many bystanders ran for their lives, some untouched but some severely injured. The blood ran down their arms, legs and sometimes gashes on their heads. They were so afraid, and they couldn't stop it, they had no one to turn to, to hide from their fears. When I was little to escape my fears I would always go to my parents and they'd tell me everything would be alright, and then it was. But this was different, they couldn't get away they couldn't escape; it was nothing simple at the least.  
  
They all ran to the ship, it was pretty sleek looking like a jet. I followed them and climbed aboard, I guess they approved because no one said anything, even though they all saw me. So I guess it was alright, plus I didn't really want to be alone at their base. They speed down to earth at an exceedingly fast rate, it felt as if we were going to crash, but we didn't. I clung to a wall of the ship, holding on to a bar, I thought I was going to die.again, if I was dead to begin with..although I wasn't going to give Flash the chance to pinch me, and he had already proved to me that I wasn't dreaming, so further proof needed? No thanks I'm good.  
  
We finally landed in the middle of all of the destruction that the monster had already caused, their were no people present that I could see, but Superman quickly helped all of us by answering that no one was in the current area, by using his x-ray vision. That was good, no one was trapped and no one was dead, or would get in the way. Superman, J'onn, Wonder woman, Lantern and Hawk girl took off to the sky, Batman ran down the dark alley way. Flash was about to speed off, and I was about to follow, when he ruined it. "Stay here." He said. I was about to argue, but he took off. With a huff I sat down on the ramp.  
  
"Then what will I do?" I asked my self out loud. This was boring so I got up and began to look around; something caught my eye so I moved closer. It was metal; I began to notice that it was a bank vaults door. 'Wait...It can't be!' I thought. I climbed up the hill of mini boulders and ran over to it. Sure enough it was made out of lead, Superman can't see out of lead. I began to move the surrounding rocks, to look under the vault door. I had an ominous feeling about this, it didn't feel right, and I began to dig faster. The mini boulders were so heavy, but my determination fueled my strength. I began to toss them down the mini hill, that the vault door was on. I sure hoped that who ever I was sensing under the vault door was okay. Wait..sensing? Maybe it was my own paranoia, but I had to know, if any one was under their or I was imagining it.  
  
I moved a rock and beneath it was a hole, dust came out of it, I put my ear to it. I didn't know if I heard something or if I was imagining it, but I dug a larger entrance by throwing more of the boulders down the hill of debris. It was large enough to climb into; to my surprise it wasn't that deep. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness; my only light at the moment was the setting sun outside. Then I heard it, the shallow breaths of a survivor. I listened and made my way toward the breathing.  
  
"Hello?" I asked. "Are you okay?" I asked nearing the person. A very weak voice of a woman answered me. "Y.yes, please help me." She whimpered. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here." I said. I made my way over to her and touched her face. My hand came away sticky with blood. "Can you walk?" I asked. She nodded. I helped her up and we made our way to the exit.  
  
It was hard climbing up the boulders but we made it to the entrance. The woman let out a big gasp as she gulped the fresh air into her lungs. I pushed her up ahead of me. "Here go; I'm going to see if anyone else is down here, go wait at the bottom of the hill." I told her. The woman, now that I could see her had red hair and brown eyes; she looked to be one of the banks workers. She nodded and then I made my second decent into the darkness. I looked around but I couldn't see, so I strained my ears and tried to feel my way around the walls.  
  
I suddenly felt a rumble, then I felt it again, it was getting stronger. I made my way to the exit climbing over boulders and debris. The woman came to the top of the exit. "Hurry!" She yelled down to me. "What's wrong?" I asked her. Her eyes filled with fear. "The monster it's coming!" She said. "Go! I'll catch up, hurry go and take cover, I'll be safe." I yelled back up. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah, now go!" She nodded and took off. The rumbles got close enough that the rocks vibrated. I began to try to climb, but a rock fell and hit my hand. I yelled a short second in pain, then I clenched my teeth and began to make my accent once again. The rumbles were right beside me. The rocks moved and slid from my grasp. I held on, and moved to a different rock to cling to, but they kept moving. Suddenly their was a loud crash and one last rumble, and it all stopped.  
  
It must have been over, but that didn't stop the rocks, they caved in, taking me with them. I screamed in surprise as I fell. 'Some one Help Me!' I yelled in my mind, I knew J'onn would at least hear me. Someone had to, other wise I'd really die, and wouldn't see the next light of day. Forever trapped in the keeping of the nothingness. If I died, I wouldn't be afraid, I wouldn't exactly welcome it, but as long as I didn't have to go back into the nothingness, I didn't care. ~~~ Out side of the wreckage~~~  
  
The woman with the red hair screamed as the monster fell, making the rocks cave in. The person who had saved her was still in their. The Justice League began to walk toward the ship. J'onn stopped and fear showed in his red eyes. Flash ran to the ship. "Sepharine, hey, where'd she go?" He asked. J'onn fell to his knees. And then looked up. Superman ran over to him and helped him up. "What's wrong?" He asked with worry. J'onn's eyes darted over to the collapsing rubble. "Sepharine is in there!" He said. "What!?" Superman yelled. Then he and Wonder woman, along with Green lantern, Hawk girl, J'onn, Batman, and Flash, quickly began to unbury the rubble pile.  
  
Soon they came upon the vault door. Super man picked it up and hurled it on to another pile. I hid for protection under a nearly whole wall, that was drywall that had survived the incident. My head was pounding, swimming, and pulsing in pain. My eyes hurt badly, and my heart felt as if it were being squeezed or tugged. It was painful, and it made me blank out.  
  
When I snapped back into reality, or what seemed like reality, the dry wall was being lifted off of me by Wonder woman. J'onn and Batman came to my side, Batman felt for my pulse, and then sighed. "She's alive." He said. I opened my eyes and looked at all of them. The woman I had saved watched with worry as she cried for me. "Of course I am." I said sitting up a bit. That's all I remember, because then I fainted. Hey who would of thought that the pounding, pulsing pain in my head wasn't a migraine, but the blood rushing out of it, I guess somewhere along the lines I was hit with something that either made a gash or cracked my skull a bit. I was just glad that once again I escaped death; even if it was all some weird crazy dream.  
  
************************** Okay That's it...for now.dum de duuuum! ^-^ I hope you review, if you read. Well I've got to go, so if you read it please review, it's the little button on the left that says 'go' common ya know ya wanna! Please? Well tell me what you liked if it's good, and hey why not your fav. Part. Well See Ya Later! ~Zeheria 


	4. Inner Mind Search

Sorry it took me so long! But I only have like 2 reviewers, and er well I want to continue this. I hope for those of you who read this enjoy it and review.please~! ^-^ Thank you Alc Fluteo! Yaay! My constant reviewer! And Martian Manhunter! Well on with my story! Lol hope you like this chapter! Lol Sepharine never gives up! Yaay, like me stubborn and ongoing! Enjoy! ~Zeheria  
~Inner mind search ***************************** 'Ouch..' was the first thing that entered my mind. Well that and the thrumming of my my head. I had definently inflicted some damage there.heh heh.like I could be any more dense.I guess I was wrong. I was such an idiot to stay down there, I should of climbed faster. A question pounded in my mind, was I awake, alive or in the realm of twilight and death? Only one way to find out. I opened my eyes, and above me were the bright lights of the ship. They were already heading back to base. I guess this was a record; get in a earth quake, then faint because of sezier, then wake up half a day later to a day later.hmm this time I must of made it to half and hour to an hour, I was doing good.  
  
I smiled a bit and inwardly laughed at my self, I tried to move,but I was strapped on to one of those boards, they put you on when you go on a 'fun' ambulance ride. So instead I turned my head. Every one was either, in their seats, tending to their wounds or sleeping. J'onn was poileting the ship, along with super man. I let out a sigh, and then I wished I wouldn't have, because all eyes landed on me. Oops...J'onn raised his eyebrow, even though he really didn't have any, and handed the ship over to superman.  
  
He approached me slowly, confused. "You are awake I see?" He asked. I shook my head, only to wince, I forgot about my head colliding with an unknown object. I tried to talk but it was hard. "I.'m fine." I said my voice a bit scratchy. Flash and Lantern showed up behind J'onn, apparently this wasn't going to be a private conversation. "What..did I run into?" I asked. "I have a killer headache." I said with a little smile. None of them looked amused, well flash did a bit, Lantern gave a little smirk at my remark but then went all stern. "You risked your life out there, you could of died." Lantern countered to my question. "You were hit in the head by some of the rubble, but apparently that wasn't what put you out." J'onn said in a calm voice.  
  
"Really?" Flash asked looking at J'onn. "We'll have to examin her when we get back to base and see what happened." Batman said steping foreward unnoticed. "You should get some rest then." Flash suggested. "Well I would if I weren't so awake now.I'll try." I replied looking up at them. "Let me give you assistance." J'onn said. He put his hand above my forehead and suddenly I felt it all, everything drifting away into a sleepy haze, but something pushed back against the power, but I wanted to go to sleep wanted to give into it, what was pushing back against his power?  
  
I then took control of what ever it was and assured it no harm was inflicted, soon it subsided and I drifted off. J'onn opened his eyes in surprise.what was this power, deep within this human female? It pushed back and it was strong, if not for her other reasoning side to calm it, it would of completely pushed him out of her mind. Who was she, she certainly what one would define as 'normal' human. Then again, she had no background in there world, and his suspicions of dimensional transportaion was becoming clearer and clearer.so maybe she was something else.  
  
Soon they landed the ship within the bases' hanger and J'onn carried Sepharine to the med bay, to examin her mind state, or to find out what was wrong with her. Sepharine soon began to stir in his arms, she was waking up, his effect on her should of lasted half of an hour, it had only been thirty minutes. She began to wake, her eyes twitching now and then in and out of dream and waking.  
  
J'onn arrived in the Medical bay and gentally set her down on the metallic table. Sepharine slowly opened her eyes, as J'onn leaned over her. "I am going to read your mind patterns with the brain wave meter." He said soothingly to her as he attached things to her head. I just sat and let him put the weird things on my head, on my temples and my neck. What had happened, I couldn't remember, I remember fighting something,but it wasn't really me or was it?  
  
J'onn went to a machine and it buzzed to life, soon on a screen a single blue wave poped on to the screen, buzzing and moving all over the place. Soon out of the blue wave a pink one emerged, and was also emmiting a signal, and moving in sync with the blue one. It looked pretty, but I was sure that, the machine wasn't suppose to work that way.did I have two brain wave readings.  
  
J'onn looked on with confusion, and then turned to me. "This certainly isn't normal." He said. I managed a small smile and tried to shrug. He turned back to the screen and typed in something, suddenly the blue and pink lines merged and it showed a picture of the brain, the pink and blue all mixed together like a swirl, the pink wrapped around the blue and the blue wrapped around the pink, intertwined.one, but not really. J'onn muttered and then turned to me. "This isn't right, I wish to go into your mind, if that is alright." He asked me. I nodded, I trusted him, well his character.  
  
If I did this my mine would be completely open to him, he would know I knew of them and he would know of my darkest and deepest secrets. "Just don't tell any one my greatest fear okay?" I said. He smiled and nodded to me. Then he entered my mind, It was different than I thought it would be, it wasn't painful, because I let him in I wasn't fighting. My mind, my secrets, my heart, my soul all completely vunrable to him, he could know absolutely everything, but something, something deep inside, that didn't truly belong to me yet was pushing back, against my decision, not my concence, something else, like a second power.  
  
My vison went black for a split second and I saw those magenta eyes with the bright purple starbursts staring at me, pleading me. Why what was happening? It pushed more at J'onn who was in my mind, it didn't want him there, it wanted him out, and it wanted him out now. My heart constricted for a second, and my head pounded violently from soft to hard. I heard my self scream and I heard him scream too, then he left my mind as I lay breathless on the table, half scared to death. I was breathing hard, what was that?  
  
J'onn ran up to me to check on me. "Are you alright Sepharine!?" He asked with haste. I sat up, sweating. "I'm fine.." I said, putting my hand to my head, taking off the signals. I looked back up at him. "What was that?" I asked. J'onn looked startled. "You saw it too?" He asked. "Yes, those magenta eyes.in the dark." I said looking up at him. "I don't know what it was, but it has now melded with you and become a part of you." He said. I nodded, this was so strange. I wanted to sleep, bed was calling to me, those nice light crisp sheets, the heavy, yet warm blanket, a fluffy pillow. An invataion begging to be taken.  
  
"I think I want to go to bed." I said, he nodded and we both left the Medical bay. I had to have J'onn take me to my room, because i knew I was going to end up getting lost. If I got lost I'd just camp out in the hall, I was so tired. The cave in and then yet another encounter with the 'thing' that resided with in my mind. I yawned, as we approached the familiar door, even all of them look alike I suppose, I remembered this one. "Thank you." I said as I stepped inside and closed the door. I didn't have any pajamas I still had the cloths Flash gave me, but they were so dirty now. I looked around and spotted a pile with a note on it. I picked it up and read it.  
  
'Hey! Hope your feeling better, I brought you another stash of my cloths, I figured the other pair got dirty from your rescue mission. The woman sends her thanks and regrets that you got in the middle of all of this. Heh, soon we'll have to go shopping for you, especially if you keep getting into this kind of trouble. Bye see you soon. --Flash'  
  
"Well that was nice." I said. Maybe he wasn't too bad after all. I took the neat folded pile and went into the small bathroom to change, the cloths were comfortable, a nice t-shirt and another pair of draw string pants, this time the pants were yellow, and the shirt was blue, an okay combination. Soon I was all tucked into the bed and turned off the bed side lamp. I drifted off into a sound sleep state, so happy to be able to rest, without having to worry. Well at least any thing physically bad happening, when you sleep some really bad mental things can happen, things I like to call nightmares.  
  
************************************** Hey guys I hope you liked it! I hope you did any way! Remember to review! Sepharine is soo cool! Heehehe I have BIG plans for this fic! Lol now if I could only get more readers..:cry: Well hopefully I'll get one review! Bye for now! ~Zeheria 


End file.
